Something Lina This Way Comes
by Findel
Summary: Lina has decided to leave the big city of Sailoon and her artistic lifestyle behind for a well deserved break.   She rents a house in the small town of Atlas and discovers that things about the town are not what they always appear to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Lina This Way Comes**

**Chapter: 1**

**The New Arrival**

* * *

I know the title is not that original but oh well.

* * *

She looked out the window as the bus continued down the road. Her ruby red eyes looked out amongst the long stretches of road and country. Lina sighed as she waited for her journey to come to an end. She had made up her mind that she needed a change of scenery for her work. Lina Inverse was a well known artist in the city of Sailoon and had made a good living in her profession. But, lately she had lost the spark that she had for her work. She did not know if she had just grown tired of art or all that came with it. Day in and day out she was hounded by reporters, admirers, and other artist wondering what the gothic artist would release next. So here she was on a bus heading out into the country to get away from it all. She had already made arrangements to move into a house in the town of Atlas and stay in the small country town for a while. As the bus finally pulled into to town Lina could not help but catch sight of an old manor home just out from the woods.

The old home had two stories and was in a style that did not match the times of the world around it. The gothic architecture of the manor looked like something out of a horror novel and passed by as the bus pulled into the bus station in the town proper. Lina got off the bus, the only passenger to do so at this stop, and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. On the paper where two addresses one was labeled house and the other was labeled for the local bar. Lina looked at her watch and saw that it was well past dinner. She felt her stomach growl and smirked while saying, "Looks like it is the bar for some food."

Lina turned down the street and headed in the direction that she saw the sign for the bar. As she walked down the street she took in the town of Atlas that would be her new home for a while. The town was quiet as compared to the big city that Lina was used to. Most of the shops looked like small family stores that had been the downtown area for generations. Lina walked by a hardware store with Halloween decorations up in the windows and could not help but smile. It was refreshing to see things that felt genuine and not to faux gimmicks of city life. Lina finally came to the bar and walked inside. Inside the light was low with a light haze of smoke hanging in the air. In the back on a raised stage an old gentleman sat and played an old guitar as he sang the blues. Different town folk looked up at the new comer before going back to their meals and conversations. Lina smiled before walking up to the bar and sitting down on a stool. The bartender walked over and asked, "What can I get you?"

Lina smiled before saying, "I'll have whatever is on special."

The bartender nodded as he walked to a order station and punched in the order. After putting in the order the bartender came back to Lina and said, "Well, stranger where did you come from. I've not seen you in town before."

Lina smirked and said, "From Sailoon...I need a vacation from the city."

The bartender smiled before saying, "I see we have a city slicker in our little one horse town. I'm Dan, nice to meet you," Dan replied.

"I'm Lina," Lina answered while extending her hand.

Dan shook Lina's hand as the two got to know each other. Dan looked to be in his thirties with blue eyes and a shaved head. His body was decently muscled and he seemed to exuded friendliness. "So which hotel you staying at?"

"Oh, I'm not," Lina replied before saying, "I set up a deal to rent a house for a while. I plan on being here a while so I thought it would be better that way."

Dan cocked an eye before asking, "What's the address," as he went to pick up Lina's food from the window.

"5 Grey Willow," Lina replied.

Dan set the food down before looking at Lina and saying, "So your the one Rick rented the Blackmor home to. I heard you are supposed to be some kind of famous artist."

Lina blushed before saying, "You could say as much."

"If you know what's good for you you'll not stay in that house," came an older voice from behind Lina.

She turned to see the old man that had been playing and she asked, "What do you mean?"

"That house is directly across from him. If you don't want to be damned then you'll stay away from him," the old man continued.

Dan sighed before saying, "Carl, stop it. She's here to enjoy our town and all you can think of is to scare her with tales of Greywords being the town bogeyman."

Carl looked at Dan and said, "It's true. That Greywords is nothing but the devil in human form."

Lina looked between the two before saying, "What in the world are you going on about?"

Dan laughed before saying, "Carl just got it into his head that the local undertaker is some kinda demon."

Lina smirked before saying, "Well, I'll be sure to be careful."

Lina stood up and laid money on the bar. She grabbed a to go box and put her meal inside before grabbing the glass of pumpkin spic beer and chugged it down. After putting the glass down she turned and said, "You boys have fun with your argument...I'm going to get some rest."

Dan just looked at Carl before mumbling something and going back to work.

* * *

Lina walked down the street towards where the house was. As she walked she saw that only the street lights seemed to be on whereas the rest of the town had gone dark for the night. As she approached the area of town her house was located in she stopped as she heard a noise. Lina looked around as the noise came again, this time more audible, in the sound of digging. Lina looked across the street to see the gates of a cemetery as the night mist seemed to pour out of the land that held the dead. As she continued to look she noticed a light coming from beyond a hill within the cemetery gates. She raised an eyebrow as the sound of digging came again. She was about to move towards the gates when she remembered, 'Well, they did say that the undertaker was a bit weird. It's probably just him working late.'

Lina shrugged as she continued down the street. Lina got the crosswalk at the north side of town and crossed to the house that she had rented. The house was two stories with the front east of the house having a circular, tower looking design for that area. The house did not seem like anything special but to Lina she saw it as a perfect place to rest and keep a studio at the same time. She walked up the steps and began to search for the key when she heard a clang coming from the cemetery. She turned to see the silhouette of a man carrying digging tools with a lantern hanging off the back. She watched as the man bent down and placed what looked like a top hat on his head. After adjusting the hat the man began to walk again. He walked in the direction of the house right across the street from Lina's new home. The house was that same manor that she had seen on the way in. Lina nodded and said, "Well, the house fits the profession."

Lina turned back, not wanting to bother the man that was working hard a night, and unlocked her door. She opened the door with a loud creaking of the hinges. She cringed before thinking, 'I'm going to have to get some WD-40 from the hardware store tomorrow.'

Lina walked into the house and turned back to shut the door when she saw the man just standing there. She watched for a moment before putting her hand up to wave before closing the door and turning on the light. Lina sat down at the table, which had been provided with the house as well as most of the furniture, and ate her meal. After a few moments she yawned and moved to the front door. Lina locked the door and headed upstairs to the bedroom. She opened the door to find a big bedroom missing its bed. Lina had asked the bed be removed because she did not feel right sleeping in an old bed. She put down her pack and pulled out an air mattress that she had bought before coming to Atlas. Lina changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts, and turned back to the mattress. She quickly inflated that mattress and laid down with the blanket she had brought from home. Lina smiled as she closed her eyes and said, "Finally to get a full night's sleep."

* * *

The alarm went off a nine in the morning. Lina stretched out her hand and turned the small travel alarm clock off. Lina got up and began to unpack what she had brought with her. As she was getting her bathroom necessities put up she heard a knock come from downstairs. She turned on her heels and walked down the stairs. As she hit the bottom the knocking came again from the front door. She called, "I'm coming," as she continued towards the door.

Lina unlocked the door and opened it to be met by a young man. Lina looked the young man over as his dress was something out of yesteryear. He was in a full suit which consisted of a pair of black slacks and a purple shirt with a black tie coming from the collar. Over the shirt was a black, woven vest that was covered by a long black duster coat. From the pocket of his vest came a silver chain that connected to a pair of small glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. The glasses seemed to be more for look then for use since his eyes did not look through the glasses as he watched Lina. To top of the outfit he wore a black top hat with a band of purple around the base. He held a walking cane in his hand. The can was a simple black stick with a bulb of metal at the top. His skin was pale, showing that he either did not spend much time outside or took care to not work in the open sun. His eyes were a deep blue, looking like two sapphires that was locked in his eyes. His hair was blue and came out in wings from his head and one lock of hair falling over his right eye. He locked eyes with Lina before clearing his throat and pulling his top hat from his head. He lowered the hat and bowed slightly before saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to...can I help you," Lina asked somewhat confused.

The man put the hat back on his head and replied, "You are new to the neighborhood so I thought I would bring you a little house warming gift."

Lina watched as the man produced a basket full of fruits and a bottle of wine. Lina accepted the basket before saying, "Thank you. That very nice. By the way I'm Lina Inverse...and you are."

The man pulled a business card from his vest pocket and handed it to Lina while saying, "Zelgadis Greywords...town undertaker."

Lina's eyes got wide before saying, "So that was you I saw in the cemetery last night."

Zel sighed, "Yes, I hope I didn't worry you. Once it gets close to October the local kids like to mess around in the graveyard and it keeps me busy."

Lina smirked. Though the guys dress was way out of date he seemed to be friendly and upstanding. "Well, Zelgadis...is it okay if I just call you Zel," Lina asked.

Zelgadis nodded his approval before Lina continued, "Well, I have a lot of unpacking to do. How about after I'm done getting settled then I come to your place for tea?"

Zelgadis smiled before reaching out and taking Lina's hand in his own. He lowered his head and kissed the top of Lina's hand before saying, "I shall look forward to it."

With that the undertaker turned about began walking down the street while waving back at Lina. Lina stood and watched him leave before looking down at her hand as she felt a blush stain her cheeks. Lina turned back into the house before thinking, 'What a weird...yet nice guy.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	2. The Young Undertaker

**Something Lina This Way Comes**

**Chapter: 2**

**The Young Undertaker**

* * *

Time to continue on.

* * *

Lina walked down the road with a small basket under her arm as she head back to the north side of town. One nice thing about moving to the same town was that she could walk to get to anywhere she needed. It had been a week since she had moved into the town of Atlas and she had finally found time to get out. Most of the week had been spent cleaning, repairing, and reorganizing the house so that it fit Lina's taste. The last task was to make sure the doors and windows did not squeak and Lina finally had completed her work. It was on Sunday that she had finally gotten out of the house and walked to the local market. Lina had found an assortment of teas and was now carrying them in the basket as she headed down the road. 'I hope he likes tea,' Lina thought as she passed by her home.

Lina was heading in the direction of the old manor that was the home of Zelgadis Greywords, the town's young and mysterious undertaker. She was returning the basket as well as returning the kindness he had shown her. After a few more minutes Lina turned and headed down the cobblestone path that lead to the front door. The path was well cleaned and taken care of as it did not have a single crack in the mortar or even one weed sticking out from anywhere. Around the edges of the path where sculpted bushes that where kept very uniform. Lina continued down the path until she came to the stairs leading to the front door. At the top of the stairs was a long open porch with Victorian columns in front. Lina smiled at the well cared for house and walked to the door. Lina grabbed a hold of the knocker and rapped a few times on the door. After a minute the door opened and Lina was greeted with a young woman in a maid's uniform. Lina cocked an eyebrow before asking, "Is Zelgadis home?"

The young girl was a little taller than Lina with long purple hair. Her purple eyes looked at Lina before she smiled warmly and replied, "Yes, he is with Mister Long at the moment but if you would like to come in he'll be done soon. Lina nodded as she stepped into the home. The home was a simple affair on the inside. the halls were wooden that lead into different rooms that were carpeted in blue. Lina followed the young girl into a sitting room and took a seat on one of that sofas. As Lina made herself comfortable she looked at the young woman and asked, "So do you offer a maid service around town."

The woman looked at Lina before saying, "No...what gave you that idea."

Lina scratched her head in embarrassment before saying, "Well, with the maid dress and all...but I guess if you and Zelgadis are in on that role-play kinda stuff."

The woman blushed bright red before saying, "No...I just work as a maid to pay Mister Zelgadis back for the favors he has done me."

It was Lina's turn to blush after hearing the reply. "Ok...this meeting isn't going so well. How about we start over I'm Lina."

After the woman took a moment to collect herself she smiled and said, "I'm Sylphiel. It is nice to meet you."

Lina nodded before asking, "I do have a question. Zelgadis seems like a very nice guy. But, it seems some people in the town are scared of him...why is that?"

Sylphiel looked down at the floor before saying, "I'd have to leave that to Mister Zelgadis. If you'll excuse me I'll let him know you're here."

Lina watched as Sylphiel quickly made her way down the hall. Lina cocked an eyebrow at the maids reaction but let it go as just an interesting quirk that Sylphiel had. Lina waited in the room for about twenty minutes before she heard some doors open and talking from down the hall. "Thank you Mister Greywords. Ever since I came to you for advice my business has been great."

Lina recognized the voice of Rick Long, the real estate agent that she had dealt with in her rent of the house. Right after came the voice of Zelgadis, "Of course Mister Long I'm always willing to help my neighbors."

Lina watched as Rick walked into view. Rick saw Lina and smiled before saying, "Miss Inverse what a pleasant surprise. I did not know you had already met Zelgadis."

Lina smiled before saying, "He brought me a house warming gift and I came to return the basket."

Rick smiled as he headed towards the door while saying, "I would suggest you let Zelgadis have a reading. Who knows what good luck you will come across."

Lina cocked an eyebrow at the odd statement as she watched Rick walk out the door. He attention was called back as she heard Zelgadis say, "You know you didn't have to return the basket."

Lina turned and looked at Zelgadis as she was able to take him in. He was dressed a lot like the other day. A pair of brown slacks and a white collared shirt with a brown tie. Over the shirt was a brown knit vest with the sliver chain connected to the edge of his pocket and the edge of the small glasses that resided there. Lina pulled her eyes from his dress and looked back up at Zelgadis before replying, "It's no worry. That and I was hoping to return the kindness."

Lina stood as she held the basket out to Zelgadis. Within the basket was held the assortment of tea that Lina had found at the store. She smiled before saying, "I hope you like tea."

Zelgadis smiled as he accepted the basket before taking hold of Lina's hand with his own. Lina watched as the young man brought her hand up and replied, "Of course my lady," before placing a light kiss on top of her hand.

Lina blushed as she could not help but think, 'What is with this guy? It's like he is not of this time period.'

Zelgadis released Lina's hand before saying, "Would you join me for some tea?"

Lina nodded as she followed Zelgadis down the hall. The two entered a large sitting with a round table in the middle. The table was covered in a crimson table cloth with a glass ball placed in the direct middle of the table. Zelgadis pulled out a chair for Lina, keeping with the manners that he continued to show. After Lina sat down Zelgadis moved to the opposite side of the table before picking up a small bell and ringing it. After a moment Sylphiel appeared in the room and asked, "Yes, sir?"

Zelgadis extended the basket to her before saying, "Please brew us some tea."

Sylphiel nodded before heading to the kitchen with the basket. Zelgadis turned back to Lina before sitting down and saying, "I hope you have found everything you need in our little town."

Lina nodded before saying, "So far so good. Though what did Mister Long mean when he said let you have a reading?"

Zelgadis smirked before placing his hand on the glass ball before saying, "One of my hobbies is fortune telling. Some of the town believe I have brought them some good luck through it."

"And, some think you are a witch," Lina said as she started to put two and two together.

Zelgadis chuckled slightly before saying, "I see you've run into Carl and his lot. I assure you it's just a harmless hobby."

Lina smirked as she inched closer before saying, "And, what do you see in my fortune?"

Zelgadis moved up and placed both hands on the ball before it began to glow. "Let's take a little journey Miss Inverse."

Lina watched as the ball glowed and changed color as Zelgadis ran his hand over the surface. "I see that you come from an average family of average means, though you have always had a talent in the arts. You have used that talent, through hard work, to make a good living for yourself," Zelgadis began, "But, things have become stale and you are looking for a change in your life...so you have decided to join us here in Atlas."

To say Lina was amazed was an understatement. She marveled as Zelgadis seemed to read her like an open book. She had not told anyone in the town her past or her reasons for coming but this man seemed to know it all. After a while the glow went away and Zelgadis finished, "I see you at a crossroads. You're life with change one way or another...but either way is sure to be an interesting event."

Lina smiled before saying, "Are fortunes always so vague," as she smiled and played with Zelgadis a bit.

Zelgadis smiled before replying, "Of course. First, the future is very fluid and hard to get a concrete reading...that and the mark of a good teller is to give you just enough to keep you coming back for more."

* * *

Lina waved at Zelgadis as she began to walk down the path back towards her house. It had been a fun and entertaining day and she had to get back home. As she reached the gate of the house she was met by Sylphiel with a pie in her hands. The young girl smiled as she said, "I hope you will enjoy."

As Lina was taking the pie Sylphiel leaned close to Lina's ear and said, "You can have some fun but don't make a deal."

Lina looked at the young woman as she blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Zelgadis is a very nice man...but if you make a deal with him then you will get to see the other side of him," Sylphiel replied as she walked past Lina and back towards the manor house.

Lina just watch Sylphiel go while thinking, 'What in the world is she talking about?'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


	3. Oddities

**Something Lina This Way Comes**

**Chapter: 3**

**Oddities**

* * *

Time to continue. As I thought this story is going to take longer to tell then just simple halloween so I'll be continuing it but it will be in rotation instead of the only thing I'm working on at the moment.

* * *

Lina hummed as she continued to apply brush to canvas on the front porch of her home early in the morning. She was painting the main street of the town of Atlas as the morning fog still hung around the area. The scene looked like something out of a normal water color of an average town but Lina could not help but add her own touch to the scene. She choose to go with a dark color palette and paint more towards a night scene of the street. As she applied the darker colors to the scene she added to odd orange glow from the street lamps. As she finished her painting Lina added the last bit of the scene. She painted in a women on the corner that looked like Sylphiel as the woman looked out on the street. As the final touch Lina painted in a shadow coming from the woman that did not fit her. It was hard to see but if you looked close then the shadow looked to belong to a taller man in a stove pipe hat. Lina sighed before looking at her work and saying, "I'm sure someone will love this back home."

Lina pushed back from the canvas as she relaxed on her porch in the early morning cool. Lina looked out along the country side of Atlas. As the sun was cresting about the cemetery hill Lina saw a figure walking out from Zelgadis' house, with what looked like gardening equipment over its shoulder, and into the cemetery itself. Lina smirked before thinking, 'Well, I have to give him one thing he is a bit of a workaholic.'

Lina had not seen more then a day where Zelgadis was not busy working to keep the cemetery in order. The undertaker and groundskeeper always headed out early in the morning and usually did not head into his home until night fall. Lina could help but smile and think, 'I bet Sylphiel packs a good lunch for him,' before she flashed back to the young woman's warning.

'I'm still not sure what she meant by not making any deals with Zelgadis,' Lina thought as she turned and looked towards the old manor home that was right across the street.

As she looked the fog began to lift somewhat from the ground and she could see a man trimming a tree in the front lawn of the manor home. She did not recognize the man and wondered if he was a case like Sylphiel as well or just a hired hand to help out around the house. 'Though...where does Zelgadis get that much money to pay for helpers,' she thought as she was pretty sure that there was not a high enough population of the town to keep an undertakers pockets full.

Lina continued to watch as the man continued the yard work. After a moment or two she saw Sylphiel come out with a tray with glasses and a pitcher of something. The man stopped and talked to Sylphiel as she poured him a glass of what was probably lemonade. The man took a drink before continuing his chat. Lina continued to watch when Sylphiel looked towards her and waved. Lina waved back to see Sylphiel motioning her over. Lina smiled as she walked the small way towards the two before stopping in front and saying, "Hi Sylphiel."

Sylphiel smiled before saying, "Would you like some lemonade Miss Lina?"

"Sure," Lina replied as she accepted the glass from Sylphiel.

As Lina took a drink Sylphiel looked at the man and said, "Gourry-dear this is Miss Lina. She's renting the house across the street."

The man know as Gourry smiled before saying, "Hi. So what did you make a deal for?"

Lina cocked an eyebrow at that while Sylphiel interrupted, "Gourry, she hasn't made any kind of deal...I've been telling her not to so don't bring it up."

Lina looked at Sylphiel before saying, "There you go with that deal nonsense again. What are you talking about you act like Zelgadis is the devil or something."

Sylphiel sighed and replied, "I'm not allowed to go into full detail but if you are ever offered a deal just know that it is not worth it. Gourry and I made deals and though we got what we wanted it is not what we truly wanted."

Lina looked at Sylphiel for a moment before taking another drink from the glass. "I'm still not following you. Well, I have to go into town for a bit so if you will excuse me."

Lina began walking towards town while thinking, 'What is up with this town?'

* * *

Lina sighed as she took another sip from the beer she had sitting in front of her. After taking care of some errands in the town Lina had found her way to the bar for a bit of a break. Dan smiled as he took care of the bar. He walked towards Lina while saying, "You look a bit worn out...bad day?"

Lina shook her head before replying, "No, just a weird day."

Dan cocked an eyebrow before asking, "What was so weird?"

Lina sighed before continuing, "The helpers at Zelgadis' house. They're just talking weirdness like about deals and things like that."

Dan looked dubious before saying, "I've seen the two your talking about but they never come into town and I have no clue where they live...guess that continues the weirdness for you."

"Yeah, I just can't get what's up with them and this town...I mean everyone acts like Zelgadis is a bad guy but all I've seen is a nice man, all be it a little odd, but a nice man at the core," Lina mused.

Before Dan could reply there came a voice from the side saying, "See, he's got cha' believing what he want cha' to believe."

Lina and Dan looked to the right to see Carl, already into his ration of alcohol for the night, as he continued, "I told cha' that guy was a devil but ya didn't listen to me. Now he's weaven ya' around his fingers."

Dan was about to tell Carl off when the door opened and a gust of wind blew into the bar. All inside the bar looked to the door to see Zelgadis himself in the doorway. One hand held the door as the other held his top hat on his head. His long coat billowed in the gust as if it was a cloak. After a moment Zelgadis stepped into the bar and closed the door behind him. He turned and hung his coat on one of the pegs near the door and placed the top hat over the coat. He then turned and walked into the bar as everyone watched his every movement. Zelgadis stopped next to Lina and asked, "Do you mind if I have a seat?"

Lina smiled before saying, "Sure, I don't mind."

Zelgadis sat down next to Lina and ordered a drink. Dan nodded and when off to retrieve the man's order. Carl had seemed to disappear as Lina did not hear him near and was kind of glad he was gone. 'I'm sure he means well but if I wanted drunks near me I would've stayed home,' Lina thought as she turned back to Zelgadis.

Zelgadis smiled at Lina before asking, "I hope you have been enjoying your stay."

Lina nodded, feeling a little too awkward to bring up the conversations that she had had with Sylphiel and Gourry. Lina then replied saying, "So you do come into town every once in a while."

Zelgadis chuckled before replying, "Here and there yes. I do enjoy coming to the bar after a hard days work from time to time."

Dan reappeared with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He placed them in front of Zelgadis and Lina before pouring some in Zelgadis glass. Zelgadis took up the glass and breathed in before taking a taste. He nodded and Dan filled both glasses before setting the bottle down and going about his business. Zelgadis looked at Lina and said, "To new friends."

Lina agreed and raised her glass before taking and drink and thinking, 'Maybe the weirdness will die down.'

* * *

He coughed as he stumbled down the street with a bottle in his hand. Carl looked up at the almost full moon and laughed before saying to the wind, "She won't listen...I'm gonna hav'ta save her from that devil."

Carl continued to walk down the streets towards the outskirts of town. He pulled a small tin box from his pocket and said, "I'll just have to get rid of ya the old fashion way."

He took a long drink to prepare himself as he stumbled towards the old dirt crossroads at the edge of town.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to


End file.
